Shall We Dance
by Clarinet-Girl13
Summary: When he first saw her dance, he knew. He knew that he would have her, but because of their age difference, he had to wait. With her dance studio going up in flames and her dance partner breaking his leg, will he take the chance to become her dance partner? When all is said and done, will he take her as his?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 1**

* _beep_ *

A long finger pressed the intercom button.

"Yes?" a deep voice acknowledged.

"Your father needs you in his office."

 _Growl._ "Tell him I'm busy."

Wasn't a lie. He was busy trying not to sue a fellow company. Stupid humans. They didn't know shit.

"Yes Sir."

* _click_ *

The man was named Sesshomaru and he went back to his computer. His long fingers typing ceaselessly on the keyboard.

* _beep_ *

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to growl again.

"Yes?"

"Sesshomaru, get your ass in here. Now."

He growled anyways in response to his father before he clicked the intercom off. Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and walked out of his office and down the hall.

Sesshomaru didn't even knock and entered his father's office.

"What do you want father?"

Initiate looked up from his work.

"Don't be so rude pup," he said, resting his chin on his interlaced fingers, "Sit."

Sesshomaru sat. He never disobeyed his father, let alone the alpha. Still it was irritating.

"Now the reason I asked you here is that I need-"

"No."

"Sesshomaru, I need someone to take Inuyasha to dance lessons," he said unfazed by Sesshomaru's interruption.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Because I will be out of town and I need someone to supervise him while I'm gone. He finally conceded this time around because he wants to impress a girl he likes," InuTaisho informed him.

Sesshomaru was not pleased. InuTaisho didn't care as long as Inuyasha made it to the dance lessons.

InuTaisho started to rifle through papers on his desk until he found what he was looking for.

"Here is the information. It's just twice a week, six in the evening," InuTaisho handed him the piece of paper. "Just make sure he gets there."

Sesshomaru was still not happy. He read the slip of paper.

"Takahashi Dancing Company?"

"Yes it is our name. We own the building. A friend of mine wanted to start a dance school and we rent it out to him. His is an excellent instructor and I believe he has a niece who is a full time dancer there also," Inu Taisho supplied more information, but when he looked up, Sesshomaru was already out the door.

"Nice talk," InuTaisho murmured to himself and went back to work.

 _XOXO_

Sesshomaru walked down the hall past his office and around the corner, opened another office door to reveal Inuyasha shooting hoops across his office.

"Half-breed," Sesshomaru said with disdain.

"Bastard," Inuyasha greeted back with equal disdain.

"Your dance lessons start tomorrow."

Inuyasha's ears drooped and he pailed.

"Shit," Face palming himself like he had forgotten, which he had.

"Do I need to pick you up or are you responsible enough to get there yourself?" Sesshomaru asked, not like he really cared.

"Keh, I can drive myself. Lessons start at six right?"

"Hn," was Sesshomaru's response as he turned to leave.

Inuyasha sighed and then launched another ball into the hoop across from him.

 _XOXO_

Sesshomaru pulled up to a two story brick building. He sat there for a moment and looked at his watch. It was fifteen till. He then scanned the parking lot. No sign of a red spots car. _Great, Inuyasha forgot._

Sesshomaru grabbed his phone ready to call the half-breed, but when he was about to press send, the red sports car pulled up.

Sesshomaru turned off his phone and stepped out of the car with his computer case.

"Hey bastard! Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked as he stepped out of his own car.

"Hn," was the only answer Sesshomaru gave him.

"The old man asked you to watch me, didn't he?"

Sesshomaru just stared stoically at him.

"Dammit," Inuyasha said as he trudged up the building steps, Sesshomaru following behind.

"If you weren't so stubborn in the past, you wouldn't need dance lessons now," Sesshomaru said, trying to irritate Inuyasha further. It was working because he could see his shoulders shaking in unexpressed anger.

"Shut up bastard," was the only response Inuyasha would give him. Those anger management therapy classes were paying off.

To say the least Sesshomaru was a little disappointed. In the past, Inuyasha would just turn and swipe at him. Oh well.

They both entered the building and the main scent that surrounded them was floor wax.

"Excuse me," Inuyasha said, approaching the front desk where an elderly woman sat looking through paper, looked up at his voice.

"Beginner dance lessons for adults?" she asked.

Inuyasha nodded in affirm.

"Up the stairs, first classroom on the left," she said kindly.

"Thank you," he said following the directions to his first lesson. Sesshomaru followed at an leisurely pace, in no hurry to watch Inuyasha fall flat on his face, though it would be entertaining.

When Sesshomaru made it to the second floor, Inuyasha was already through the door. There were other doors as well. One in particular had music floating from it.

Out of curiosity he went to the door and looked through the window in the door. What he saw was a couple dancing. Tango.

As he stood there watching them he began to get curious about who they were. Both of them were human, at least from he could tell. They were too graceful. They were young too. It was odd, in his opinion.

The male was tall, skinny, had freckles, and a ponytail to hold his hair back. Nothing interesting there.

The female on the other hand was shorter, her face heart shaped, her eyes a deep chocolate brown, her hair in a braid that went down to the middle of her back. Her dress fit her tightly, showing every curve or what curves she had. She was really young, but she had so much potential to become a great beauty when she got older. Yes, great potential.

Something was odd though. This woman, without even knowing her, was inciting a feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was as if he was-.

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

Sesshomaru was brought out of his stupor by his brother poking his head out of his class. Sesshomaru turned around and gruffly walked towards him before he got too curious.

Too late. Inuyasha walked past him and looked through the window.

"Ah, looking at the owner's niece are we?" Inuyasha gave him a sly look.

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" Sesshomaru diverted, "Besides how do you know she's the niece."

"Ah, so you were looking," Inuyasha said, smirking with mirth, "I know her through my girlfriend. That's how I managed to get dance lessons here instead of some hoity toity place in the middle of town."

Sesshomaru just scowled.

"Hey don't look at me like that. She's jailbait anyway," Inuyasha said, now making his way back to the classroom.

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at the word jailbait, asking a silent question.

"She's fifteen," Inuyasha said the last word with slow emphasis, as if Sesshomaru was slow minded.

Sesshmaru understood perfectly. He wasn't interested anyway, just curious. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha into the room and sat down at a bench in the far corner, grabbed his computer and turned it on, ignoring everyone in the vicinity.

A moment later the instructor came in and class began.

 **A/N: So here is my new story, Shall We Dance. It has been in my head for a while and I should be able to update this story faster because I'm handwriting the chapters before I type them. So here goes.**

 **Hope you enjoy. R/R**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 2**

Rin was done dancing for the evening and gathering her things up.

"Hey Rin, same time tomorrow?" her partner asked.

"Yes Kohaku," she said sweetly, looking up and waved goodbye as he walked out the door.

Today was a good day. She got a lot done with her routine with Kohaku. Next month's competition was in the bag or so she hoped.

She picked up her duffel, turned off the lights and went down the hall to the bathroom to change out of her dress and shoes.

Once done, she was in jeans, a turtle neck, and vans. Looking in the mirror she let her hair out of the braid that it was in and let it fall in wavy locks down her back.

She smiled her appearance in approval and left the bathroom with her bag in tow. Rin was quite content in the moment as she walked to the classroom where her uncle was teaching. She peeked her head in and saw that the class just ended and everyone was packing up to go home. There was a fair few in attendance.

One in particular had silver hair and the cutest ears ever! His back was to her, so as silently as she could, she snuck up behind him. His ear twitched and then he disappeared. Rin cocked her head in confusion.

"Ya know if you try to sneak up on a dog demon, don't breath so hard," Inuyasha said, now standing behind her.

Rin sighed defeat and turned around.

"Hey at least I had to try," Rin replied, giving him a big smile, "So how did your first lesson go?"

"Eh, I guess it could've been worse, I could've been born with two left feet," he said.

"You were," said a deep voice from behind Inuyasha.

"Hey no one asked you," and for the sake of Rin's ears he added quietly, "bastard."

Rin looked to the person who had spoken and laid eyes on the most beautiful man she had ever seen. From what she could tell right off he was of some relation to Inuyasha. Silver hair and eyes a deep gold, and when they landed on her they stopped her breath. They felt like they were stripping her naked. Though while starring into those intense eyes, she remembered what she had read in a demonology class she had taken for the sheer joy of taking it. Making eye contact with demons, especially dog demons, was a silent threat. If the eye contact continued a fight could ensue.

So Rin, with sound mind and common sense, broke eye contact first.

Inuyasha was oblivious to the silent exchange.

"Anyways, this is my half brother Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, this is Rin," Inuyasha said, introducing them.

"Um,nice to meet you," Rin said meekly, sticking her hand out to shake his. She watched as he eyed her hand as if he was going to eat it. She quickly retracted and scratched her head as if in embarrassment. She had no reason to be, it was proper etiquette, right?

"I'm leaving," were the last two words he said and he turned and left. Rin just cocked her head to the side and shook her head in confusion. What was wrong with that guy?!

"I would apologize for his behavior, but he's like that with everyone," Inuyasha said.

"No need to worry, I won't take it to heart," Rin said, waving it off like it was normal.

"Rin, ready to go home?" another man walked up to them. He was slightly taller than Rin, slim build, black hair with silver hair flecks around the temple.

"Oh yes Uncle Silas," Rin said smiling up at him.

"Ya I have to jet too. Thank you for the lesson sir and see ya later Rin," Inuyasha said before turning and leaving too since everyone else had left for the evening.

Rin and her uncle made their way out of the building, locking up as they went. They made it their car and made their way home. It was a quiet ride, but it was content.

At least in Silas' opinion it was.

Rin on the other hand was deep in thought. Deep in thought about a certain demon she barely knew. It was weird that she couldn't keep her mind off of him. She was so into her thoughts that she didn't even notice when her uncle pulled into their driveway and turned off the engine.

Silas touched her shoulder, making her jump out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay Rin?" he asked, never seeing his niece this deep in thought.

"Oh yes I'm okay," Rin said quickly, unbuckling and getting out of the car. Silas followed, his face scrunched up in concern.

"Are you getting nervous?" he asked.

"Nervous? About what?" she asked in return.

"About the competition next month. You are acting stranger than normal and I was wondering if it was that," he commented they walked up to the door of their home. Silas put the key in the lock and turned it with a click. He let her in first and followed behind, shutting the door.

"On no, its not the competition. Kohaku and I finally have the routine put together enough that now all we have to do is perfect it," Rin reassured him.

"Then what is it?"

Rin looked thoughtful for a moment as she set down her bag on the couch in their living room. She turned to look at her uncle.

"I don't know," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders in the process. She honestly did not know. She thought about what happened again, but it only served to confuse her even more.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and go to bed," she said grabbing up her bag again and went to her room.

Silas watched her go thinking how he has never seen his niece look so…lost.

In Rin's room the gather her pj's and went to her adjoining bathroom and promptly turned on her shower. She stripped down while the water was heating and looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't much to look at in her opinion. She had small breasts, a tiny waist, small butt, lanky legs. To make up for all this, she was well toned from all the dancing she does. She also had one other redeeming quality and that was her birthmark situated on her left hip.

It kind of reminded her of a crescent moon. Similar to…no stop thinking about him! It was purely coincidence. Besides she was way out of his league.

Rin shrugged her shoulders at her reflection and stepped into the shower. She let the water run down and she simply let the day wash away down the drain, especially a certain demon that caught her eye.

XOXO

Sesshomaru felt like he was drowning. Granted he was standing in his shower but he could not get a certain pair of brown eyes out of his mind.

He did not understand.

She looked him straight in the eye and she didn't threaten him at all, but if she hadn't looked away when she did he would have had her on the wall with his fangs in her neck.

Damn.

He did not understand how one slip of a human girl could break his control like that, well almost, with just one look in the eyes.

It only left him one conclusion. She was his mate.

Impossible.

He couldn't and he wouldn't. He has lived hundreds of years and he has never needed or wanted a mate.

He would not become his father and mate a human.

So with his resolve and mind made up, Sesshomaru promptly turned off the water to his shower and let the images of those brown eyes go down the drain.

XOXO

The next lessons for Inuyasha were uneventful.

Sesshomaru made sure Inuyasha made it to his lessons and then left half way through as to avoid a little certain someone. He wasn't being a coward, but he couldn't help but feel nervous when the scent of that girl Rin was nearby.

Maybe he was being a coward. Whatever.

The month was almost to a close and so to prove to himself he wasn't going to run away halfway through Inuyasha's lessons, he promptly sat down at his usual spot. He opened his computer and started typing away, ignoring everyone in the room as he did so.

Until a certain scent caught his nose. The source to the scent came through doors of the dance hall. Everyone turned to the newcomer as she set up the stereo. Then she turned around and addressed everyone.

"Hello everyone. My name is Rin and I will be your instructor this evening," she said with enthusiasm.

"What happened to-?"

"He unfortunately has caught the common cold and will be away for a couple days. So as I understand it you are finishing up the waltz and ready to move onto the foxtrot?"

Everyone nodded their heads in affirm.

"Well sorry but that won't be till next lesson I'm afraid. This lesson I would like you to take what you have learned and perfect it. Embellish it, be exotic in your moves and most importantly have fun. Please grab a partner and dance your heart out," Rin said, turning and putting the music.

Everyone got up and did exactly that. Rin walked around and corrected slight mistakes. Occasionally she would look from under her eyelashes and spy at Sesshomaru. He was on his computer, but the odd thing was that it didn't look like he was typing.

So plucking up a little bit of courage she had and walked over to where he was sitting. Sesshomaru looked up from his computer as she approached.

"Hey, would you care to dance?" Rin asked, hoping he would and hoping he wouldn't. She had many mixed feelings for this man.

To her surprise he closed his laptop, set it aside and stood up. Rin smiled and held out her left hand for him to take. His own hand lifted and took her own. When their skin connected it sent a shock through both of their systems.

Rin outwardly flinched, but Sesshomaru showed no signs of being affected. As if nothing happened Sesshomaru led Rin to the dance floor.

He took her into his arms and off they went. He could dance, Rin would give him that, but the guy was stiff. He had no emotion and he had no passion that she could tell while she danced with him. It was slightly depressing. He also avoided having eye contact with her. She was also avoiding eye contact, but that wasn't the point. There was nothing here while she was in his arms. She shouldn't've gotten her hopes up.

The song ended and they parted ways. She saw Sesshomaru pack up and leave, leaving her standing there wondering: What the hell did I expect?

When she got home that night she went to her room and threw herself on her bed and cried herself to sleep without even knowing why the hell she was.

XOXO

 **A/N: Told ya I would have this story up faster. Thank to those you reviewed the first chapter. Now here's the second. R/R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 3**

 _three years later…_

"Enter."

"Hey Rin you have something in the mail for you," said her Uncle Silas, entering her room with a thick envelope in his hands.

Rin got up from her bed and took it out of his hands. She flipped it over and opened it. Inside the envelope was an invitation.

"'You are invited to celebrate Sesshomaru Takahashi'S homecoming and promotion as CEO of Takahashi Corp. Please RSVP if you plan to attend.' Huh."

Rin thought about it for a moment. She was hesitant to attend. The event wasn't for another two weeks. So she had a little bit of time to think about it. Maybe she should ask her uncle's opinion.

"Hey Uncle Silas. Do you think I should go?" Rin asked as she handed the invitation to her uncle who was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper.

Silas took the invitation and read it over quickly.

"In my personal opinion," he took a deep breath, "I think you should go."

"Really?" Rin cocked her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes," Silas said, going back to his newspaper.

Rin looked at him and crossed her arms.

"Why?"

Silas sighed and looked at his niece.

"Well my reason is that threw years ago after I found you crying your eyes out I went to go see InuTaisho," he started out, "Rin sat down to listen, "I had a talk with him about some interesting things that were happening to Sesshomaru and then I told him what happened to you and," he scratched his head, "This is a lot harder to explain than I thought."

"Just start from the beginning. What did InuTaisho say?" Rin prompted him. She was getting interested because InuTaisho was a long time friend of her uncle's.

"Well…"

 _flashback_

 _knock, knock, knock (more like bang, bang, bang)_

 _Silas waited impatiently at the front door of the huge mansion. He soon heard footsteps coming towards the door._

 _InuTiasho opened the door himself._

 _"Silas old friend. How are you?" he said welcoming him inside._

 _"It is goo to see you too but I've come to talk to you about something…private," he said, standing close to the great demon. His urged and impatience clear on his face. InuTiasho looked at him with a seriousness that Silas did not expect._

 _"Follow me," InuTaisho said leading him down a hallway to his office. He opened the door and let Silas in first. Silas looked about the room and heard the door shut behind him._

 _"So what has gotten you so riled up?" Initiate questioned, guiding Silas to a nearby seat._

 _"Your eldest. I want to know what he did to Rin," Silas stated not sitting immediately. "Where is he?"_

 _Initiate sighed. "He is currently no longer in Japan."_

 _"What?! I want an explanation on why my niece came home in tears and it has something to do with your son!" Silas shouted._

 _InuTaisho waited for him to be done with his outburst._

 _"I will explain in due time, but first please sit." Initiate said sitting himself. Silas reluctantly followed suit and quietly fumed in the process._

 _"How much are you familiar with daiyouki mating rituals?" Initiate questioned. "What does that have anything to do with-?" Silas questioned before InuTaisho cut across him._

 _"Everything I think. I found my son with six sake bottles around him last night. He was in quite a state. He never drinks excessively like that. Never. I have never seen him so uncomposed. I asked him what had brought him to this. He only said one word and that was 'mate'," InuTaisho said, letting the information sink in._

 _"So Sesshomaru has found his…mate?" Silas said. InuTaisho nodded his head in affirm. "Sesshomaru has found his mate and the reason he drank so much was that he is denying the calling for said mate and that mate is none other than your niece."_

 _Silas looked shocked and then he looked thoughtful._

 _"To prove my theory even further does Rin have any distinguishing marks on her body, like slash marks or-"_

 _"A crescent moon?" Silas finished the question. He turned his head to his friend._

 _"She has a birthmark in the shape of a crescent moon on her left hip. I had the privilege of changing her diaper when she was baby a couple times. It's the only reason I know. Just don't tell her I said that. She gets maddeningly embarrassed every time I do."_

 _That statement instilled chuckles from both men, lightening the mood considerably. After a moment of thoughtful silence, Silas spoke up._

 _"So what now?" Silas asked._

 _"Since Rin is still underage I have sent Sesshomaru on an extended leave of absence to out American branch in Chicago. He will stay there till Rin is of age and then…let them take it from there," InuTaisho informed Silas. He nodded his head in understanding._

 _They ended the conversation there and parted ways._

 _end flashback_

Silas ended his little story and watched Rin's reaction carefully.

Rin was deep in thought.

 _'So thats why I never saw him again. It actually explains a lot.'_

Rin sighed

"Rin?"

She looked up, taken out of her thoughts.

"So the reason I want you to go to this party is to show him what you are capable of," Rin turned her lips up in a small smile because she knew what he was going to say next, "Dance your ass off."

"You uncle, are devious."

Silas smiled at that.

 _XOXO_

 _two weeks later…_

Sesshomaru stood at the railing at his balcony, looking over the city he had missed in three years. To think the reason was one female. A human female.

He now wondered how much that certain female had changed.

 **Rin.**

Her name resounded in his head.

He wondered what he would do if he saw her again. Either way he had to keep tight control over himself. It would not go over will if he rushed things.

Sesshomaru stepped away from the balcony and the setting sun to get ready for his party.

 _XOXO_

Rin smiled at her reflection. She had to admit…she was hot. She chose to wear one of her black numbers. Her uncle suggested one of he red ones, but in her opinion they were a little ostentatious.

The dress she wore had then straps going over her shoulders and crisscrossed in the back. The bodice was heart-shaped to show off what cleavage she had and it went smoothly down till it hit her hips where it split on one side so when she extended her right leg it would show.

Rin did a twirl before her full length mirror, in her scrappy heels and smiled at herself.

'Now lets see if Sesshomaru notices.'

 _knock, knock, knock_

"Come in," she called out and her uncle came in.

"Kohaku just arrived and wow Rin. Are you trying to impress somebody?" Silas smirked as Rin playfully smacked him. Then she looked nervous.

"Do you think he will notice?" she asked.

"Rin if he doesn't notice you then he is blind as a bat. You are beautiful Rin, you parents would be proud," Silas said, smiling kindly at his niece.

"Thank you," Rin said giving him a hug.

"Oh before you leave," Silas said stepping back to reveal a red rose, "for your hair."

Rin smiled as she turned and he put it in her hair.

"Now you don't look so depressing," *smack* "Now you look mysterious," Silas finished saying recovering from another smack to the arm.

"Well here goes," Rin said, grabbing her clutch, making sure everything was in it, turned and left the room, leaving her uncle behind.

At the front door, her dance partner waited. Kohaku turned and smiled in her direction.

"Ready to get this party started?" he asked.

"Yes," Rin said taking his arm as he led her to his car.

 _XOXO_

Sesshomaru looked amongst the people that were in his father's ballroom. He sighed.

'Why was he here again?'

Oh yea his father thought it be nice for him to finally take over the company. Not that he minds one tiny bit.

He walked around the edge of the room, the middle was dedicated to dancing, since it was a ballroom. His eyes flitted among the dancers, not really caring for the music.

Sesshomaru took a flute of champagne from a passing waiters tray and continued to meander some more while sipping his drink. He eventually made it back over to hi father not noticing two dancers entering the throng. They danced with precision and grace and wasn't noticed by Sesshomaru until he roved his eyes across the dancers again. It was then that the song ended and another began, the beat more upbeat.

A tango.

Sesshomaru nearly dropped his champagne flute when he recognized her. Initiate followed his son's gaze and recognized the girl with her dancing partner. They were tearing up the dance floor by this time, the crowd moving to the sidelines to watch them. It was quite the sight.

When they started to move together he started to shake. The dance was too sensual, too…intimate. Of course he had to remind himself that was the essence of tango.

"You need to calm yourself," InuTaisho said in his ear. He also had taken his drink because apparently it had almost broken in his hand.

He continued to eatch them dance. It was unnerving, but he kept his control in an iron grip.

They ended the dance with him dipping her, the rose in her hair falling out. They came up slowly and then the applause separated them and they bowed to the audience. They bowed each other and they went separately into the crowd.

The boy towards the main house…Rin towards the garden.

Sesshomaru noticed the rose still on the floor. He walked over and picked it up, now wondering if she had this planned all along. Whatever the reason…it worked.

Sesshomaru turned, with rose in hand, and went to the gardens in search of the woman who was to become his mate.

InuTaisho watched his son go and smirked.

 _XOXO_

Rin sat on a ledge to one of the Takahashi's many fountains. She waited wondering if her little play worked. It wasn't long before she started to hear footsteps on gravel.

She turned to see the one man who had been on her bid since she first laid eyes on him.

He walked with the grace of the demon that he was and his golden gaze was only on her. She swallowed in anticipation on what he might do.

Sesshomaru stepped up to her as she stood up. She was slightly taller than the last time he saw her. Her curved had filled out, just as he had predicted.

He held out his hand that held the rose.

She accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you," she quietly said.

"Rin," he said her name like it was a precious jewel.

"Sesshomaru," she said his name in return.

Then he stood closer to her and took her in his arms. She then realized he wanted to dance. She smiled and off they went into a simple waltz. It was so much different than the last time they danced. This time it felt like…they were meant to be.

Rin felt so relaxed in his arms and safe.

"I did it on purpose," Rin opened her eyes and looked up at him when he spoke.

"The last time we danced," he clarified. They had stopped moving as they looked at each other. "I did it because I was in denial about having a human as a mate. Now that I've had time to contemplate I have come to accept it."

"So what now?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru looked away for a time and then returned his gaze to her searching look. He chose the safest course for them both at the moment.

"We take it one day at a time. Since my father has yet to officially sign the company over to me, I will still be busy," he informed her. Rin smiled.

"Well that will make both of us. I have a dance competition in a month and a half and I will be busy practicing for that, plus college entrance exams," Rin said also informing him of her busy schedule.

To Rin it seemed near impossible for them to work.

"Rin," his voice broke through her thoughts, returning her attention, "we are mates. You know this don't you."

Rin breathed in deeply and nodded her head. Yes she knew. It all fit and made sense about Sesshomaru's behavior toward her.

"Then we will make this work," he said, taking her in his arms again and off they twirled. Rin loved it.

After a moment of silence between them, Sesshomaru spoke up again.

"Did you always want to be a dancer?"

Rin looked up at him as he slowed them down so now they were just swaying back and forth.

"Yes, I've always wanted to be a dancer. I started out in ballet when I was four, but I didn't really get into ballroom till I was ten," Rin replied thinking back on those fond memories and a time when she still had her family around.

Sesshomaru watched her face as it changed from happy to forlorn.

"Rin what are you thinking about?"

Rin stepped away from him then and sat back down on the fountain ledge. Sesshomaru sat next to her waiting for her to speak.

"Have you ever wondered why I live with my uncle?" Rin asked turning to face him.

Sesshomaru just tilted his head for her to continue.

"My parents died when I was eight. I also had an older brother. They were driving in the rain to come pick me up because I was at a friends house. There was a semi in the other lane; it slipped. My parents died on impact, my brother died five days later in ICU."

Rin sighed after her little speech.

Sesshomaru took her hand in his. He had no idea, and he had a no answer, no words of comfort to say.

"You don't have to say anything. It was a long time ago," Rin said taking comfort in his had on hers. They sat there for what seemed like forever, until Rin was started to notice less noise coming from the ballroom.

"Looks like you party guests are leaving," she said, now leaning against his shoulder.

"Hn, I don't care," Sesshomaru said, steadily taking in her scent. It was calming and comforting at the same time. They both simply taking comfort of each others presence after a long absence. Sesshomaru was the one to speak first and the statement was not directed towards her.

"What do you want?" a slight irritation etching his voice. Rin looked up in confusion seeing Sesshomaru looking into the darkness. Rin looked herself but saw nothing. A voice spoke and only then did she recognize who it was.

"Hey you two lovebirds, party is over so it's time to go home," the voice of Inuyasha came through the dark.

Rin sighed and Sesshomaru stood up, his hand still in hers making her stand up also. They walked in silence back to the ballroom where few people lingered. Kohaku being one of them.

"Hey Rin, I better get you home. Your uncle is going to get worried," Kohaku said as they came closer. Before Rin could answer, Sesshomaru spoke up.

"I will take her home. You needn't worry," Sesshomaru said, still holding Rin'd hand, walking past Kohaku. Rin looked behind her to apologize, but Kohaku just winked at her. Rin turned around surprised that Kohaku wasn't offended, not in the least.

So Rin just followed Sesshomaru to his car. Helped her in and settled in the drivers seat a moment later. He took off down the driveway and down the road.

Rin plugged in her address in his GPS and let the voice tell him where she lived. It was a quiet drive home, but before Rin knew it they were at her house.

There was an awkward silence.

"Shall I see you later?" he asked, totally unsure of what to say.

"What is your phone number?" Rin asked getting out her own phone from her clutch. Sesshomaru rattled hs cell phone number a sin typed quickly. Sesshomaru's phone went off in his pocket. He saw the text message; it read:

 _Test message :) Rin_

"That way we can contact each other if or when we are not so busy," Rin said putting her phone away and grabbing the door handle to step out of the car. Sesshoamru followed suit and walked her up to her house.

"Well until we see each other again," Rin said sticking out her hand to shake his, not wanting to rush things, like he said.

Sesshomaru took her hand and pulled her into an embrace that surprised her, but then relaxed after a moment.

Sesshomaru inhaled her scent in deeply, not knowing when he will see her again. He stepped away, kissed her hand, turned and left, going to his car. Rin watched him go, his long white hair swaying with his every step.

He drove away with Rin looking after him, did she finally turn to put her house key into the lock. She entered her home and not two seconds later a lamp light turned on.

"Oh my gosh!" Rin gasped in surprise.

"I was wondering when you'd be home. I told Kohaku to bring you home by ten and it's past midnight," Silas let the sentence hang a moment, Rin biting her lower lip in nervousness. "That was not Kohaku that dropped you off."

Rin sighed.

"Well, no that was not Kohaku. It was Sesshomaru that dropped me off," Rin explained.

"Then why were you so late?" Silas questioned further.

"Well I-I…um…me and…uh-," Rin stammered, never ever had she explained anything to her uncle. She always made sure she was on time to anything she did.

Silas smiled.

"Rin you are old enough now. I don't need an explanation," Silas said, standing up to walk to his niece, "The only thing I was wondering though was…did you have fun?" Rin expelled a sigh of relief.

"Yes uncle, I had fun," Rin said, now smiling brightly.

"Good now get to bed, you have a long day tomorrow," Silas said, watching his niece turn around and head to her room.

Silas turned and switched the light off on the lamp and went to bed also.

Rin laid on her bed in her bed clothes when her phone went off. She grabbed to see it was Sesshomaru.

 _'Goodnight Rin'_

She typed back, _'Goodnight Sesshomaru'_

Rin smiled, burrowed under her covers and went to sleep.

 _XOXO_

 **A/N: Chapter three is up. Hope you like it. Now I'm going to go to bed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 4**

Rin woke up from a very restful sleep. Stretching under the covers after laying there a moment she sat up to get out of her bed. Not a moment later did her door start to bang.

"Rin! Get up! There's an emergency!" her uncle yelled through her door. Rin bolted to her door and yanked it open. She found her uncle in the living room trying to yank on his shoes. He looked up to see Rin standing there looking confused.

"Someone set fire to the studio," Silas said and that was all that was needed for Rin to bolt back to her room to quickly throw on sweats and a sweatshirt. She grabbed her shoes and followed her uncle out the front door barefoot.

Once in the car they tore down the road and first thing they saw was the black smoke billowing into the sky. Silas turned the last corner sharply to reveal a devastating sight.

Half the building was in flames, firetrucks spewing water to douse the fire, firemen were running around with hoses to get at better angles, spraying even more water. Silas was beside himself when he stepped out of his car. Rin did the same looking at the burning building in disbelief.

Everything was chaos.

Rin watched her uncle start to walk forward, his fingers digging into his hair. She watched him helplessly as he watched as his livelihood was boring to the ground.

It wasn't till midmorning that the last of the fire was put out did a fireman in a chiefs helmet came over. A policeman also came over.

"Are you the owner of this building?" the policeman asked.

"No, but I ran my dance company here. The owner of the building is-"

"Me," a voice came forward in the form of InuTaisho himself.

"InuTaisho," Silas whispered and hung his head, Rin put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What caused this?" InuTaisho asked getting straight to the point.

"We believe it was arson," the fireman chief spoke up next, "The point of origin was a melted gas can behind the building."

"Do you have any idea on who might have done this?" Initiate asked getting to the point once again.

"Not at this time, sir. So you know anybody who could have done this?" the police officer turned the question back on InuTaisho.

"I have many enemies sir, but none would do this. I know for a fact," InuTaisho said looking straight into the police officer's eyes. The officer gulped and nodded his head and turned his attention to Silas.

"Mr. Ito-" he started.

"I may know who did this," Silas said, InuTaisho scrunched his eyebrows.

"Who Mr. Ito?" the officer asked prompting for him to continue, a notepad ready to take down names.

"As a dance studio, we select roughly five couple to go to competition. So we have rivals that go to those same competitions. Once of them is run by Naraku Onigumo. He's dirty and he's a cheat. We would have last years competition in the bag, but…they nearly broke Rin's ankle."

"Uncle-"

"No Rin. I know what you are going to say, it was no accident. The judges themselves are so far into Naraku's pocket they didn't even call it," Silas explained, turning to the burned building he further added, "I'm ruined," and walked away to sit on the curb.

Rin looked at her uncle in despair and turned to look at the building herself. Her livelihood was in that building, now it was in shambles.

She walked up to the police officer and got his attention.

"Yes miss?"

"I was wondering when it would be a good time to retrieve stuff form the building. My uncle had a safe in the front office…," Rin explained.

"As soon as everything has cooled down, we will have someone go in and retrieve it. Is there a name and number so we can contact both of you?" the officer asked and Rin rattled off their home phone. Rin gave her thanks to the officer and turned to see InuTaisho talking to Silas.

Rin walked up when they had finished and InuTaisho walked off, now talking into his phone.

"Rin, InuTaisho offered us a place to dance," he said that made Rin's eye's go wide.

"Really? Where?"

"His ballroom. He offered it to all the dancers going to competition," Silas said, "Can you handle sending emails to all of them?"

"Yes," Rin nodded, a smile gracing her face for the first time that day.

XOXO

Rin read and re-read the email she was about to send. Her uncle has been on the phone with parents for most of the day.

From what she heard her uncle say was that he was suggesting other dance studio's and that he would recompense them for that month's dance lessons. It was heartbreaking to see her uncle this out-of-sorts.

Rin sighed when she deemed her email adequate and hit send

bzzzzz, bzzzzz

Rin turned to there phone to see a text from Sesshomaru.

'I hear about what happened. Are you okay?'

Rin smiled and started typing back.

'I'll be fine. My uncle though…lets just say he's seen better days.'

She hit sen and waited for him to reply back. She heard her uncle once again talking on the phone.

bzzzzz, bzzzzz

'Your uncle will be fine. I heard from father the insurance is going to pay for everything.'

'Thats good. By the way can you tell your father the next time you see him, tell him thanks.'

'For what?'

'For letting us use his ballroom for a temporary dance studio. He only offered it to those going to competition, but I'm very grateful.'

'I'll let him know. When will you start coming over?'

'Hopefully Monday. Why? Will I see you there?'

'That is a possibility.'

'Well until then. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight Sesshomaru.'

'Goodnight Rin.'

Rin smiled and set both her laptop and phone on her nightstand. She snuggled into her bed sheets and fell asleep.

XOXO

Monday rolled around and Rin was once again in front of the Takahashi mansion. She walked around the large house because InuTaisho made a stipulation that they not enter the main house. Rin was fine with it as she entered the ballroom through the backdoor.

The ballroom itself was huge, with high ceilings and a fresco that depicted dog demons flying through the sky. The walls had several oval mirrors and framed with gold filigree.

Rin sighed and walked over to the surround sound system that looked like it was recently put in. She played with it for a mement until she heard someone else walk in. She turned to see her dancing partner Kohaku.

"Hey Rin," he said sitting down to take his tennis hoes off to put on his dance shoes.

"Hey Kohaku," Rin ruled back, finally figuring out the stereo. She put on some music and they both started out with some stretches. About fifteen minutes later they warmed up with a simple waltz.

Then they started their true routine which involved four dances. The waltz, rumba, and the tango. The fourth one was a backup incase they needed to change things up.

"How is your uncle?" Kohaku asked as Rin turned off the stereo.

"He's coping. He had to find another job, part-time though. There isn't a high demand in dance instructors at the moment," Rin replied, trying to play it off like it was no big deal. Kohaku saw the despair in her eyes though. He hadn't seen her eyes like that since her parents died, since he's known her his whole life.

Rin shook her head to get rid of all the bad though plaguing her mind, breathed in deep and put a smile on her face.

"Now on a lighter note. Seeing anyone?" Rin questioned.

Kohaku was taking a swig from his water bottle when she asked nearly spitting out the water in his mouth.

"N-no," Kohaku answered in a stutter, but it was the slight blush on his face that gave him away.

"Oooo! Who is it?"

"None of you business!" Kohaku nearly yelled and hurriedly packed up his bag before Rin corned him with endless questions.

"Besides what about you?" he quickly diverted.

"Me?" Rin cocked an eyebrow.

"Ya you and-" Kohaku nodded toward the door. Rin turned her head in confusion. In the doorway was Sesshomaru. Completely forgetting her interrogation of Kohaku and ran in Sesshomaru's direction. She hadn't seen him since the ball. Unable to stop herself she threw her arms around his neck.

Sesshomaru was surprised with the welcoming he received, but he did not mind it at all. HE looked at her dancing partner and saw him halfway out the door, making his escape. Now he could have Rin all to himself.

Rin let go of his neck and looked up to look at his face.

"Hello Sesshomaru. How have you been?"

"That was my question," he returned, loosening his hold slightly so she didn't get uncomfortable.

"I've been good. Fell a little behind ever since…well never mind," Rin didn't want to mention the fire.

"The fire needs to be mentions. That is mostly why I'm here," he said while letting to of Rin completely to grab something out of his jacket. It was an envelope and he handed it to Rin.

"What's this?"

"The insurance claim," he said watching her pen the envelope and pull out the paper that was in it. He watched her as here eyes widened in surprise. Then she looked up to him.

"They are paying for all of it?" Rin questioned.

"Yes," he said simply.

Rin looked back down at the paper again and reread it to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

Sesshomaru watched as the shock started to fad and smile was appearing upon her features. It gave him time to truly admire here looks. Her hair was up in a braid bun. What would he give to undo the restraints holding her hair in place so he could run his hands through her wavy locks and bring her in so he could-

"Sesshomaru?"

Rin was looking up at him with questioning eyes and the envelope extended in his direction.

Did he just space out?

He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat.

"Keep it. Me and my father made copies. Your uncle could probably use some good news right now," he said, trying to recover from his daydream.

Rin retracted her hand and placed it over her heart.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I probably should go and tell him," Rin said, not really wanting to part with him. Sesshomaru nodded his head in affirm, watch her turn and then pause. She walked up to him and pecked him on the cheek.

Blushing, Rin hurriedly gathered her things and left the ballroom, leaving Sesshomaru in shock. He smirked and turned on his heel wondering when the next time he would see her.

XOXO

 **A/N: Hello my peeps! Long time no read! Here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 5**

Morning the next day…

Rin woke up bright and bubbly. She was in an insanely good mood. She got up, took a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast and saw off her uncle out the door for his job.

Her uncle looked a lot better once she gave him the letter from the insurance company. It gave him new hope to see not everything was lost.

After her uncle left she spent most of the morning and afternoon studying for her exams. It was daunting work and the honest truth was she didn't get much done. Her mind wandered to Sesshomaru and she would sigh and have a smile of contentment spread across her face.

The day was spent that way until she ha to leave for dance practice.

She was humming on her way up the walk and into the ballroom.

And there she waited.

And waited.

Rin looked at her watch and noticed Kohaku was ten minutes late. She frowned. This wasn't like him to be late.

She walked over to her purse and grabbed her phone and dialed his number. It rang till it his his voicemail. She frowned and hung up. She made to kill again and her phone lit up to someone calling her. It was Sango, Kohaku's older sister. Rin answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin," said Sango, her voice was strained. It boded ill to Rin's mind.

"Are you okay Sango?" a sniff on the other end was the only answer and Rin waited for Sango to actually use words.

"Kohaku was in an accident Rin," Sango said, she sounded like she was crying now.

"How bad?" Rin said quietly.

"The injuries that he sustained were to his entire left side. The doctor's said he would recover but it will take a long time to get over the injuries. I'm sorry Rin, but he won't be able to dance with you anymore," Sango finished saying.

"I'm sorry too. Which hospital is he at? I would like to see him."

"You wouldn't be able to speak to him. He's in an induced coma, but the hospital he is at is St. Ignatius," Sango replied.

"Thank you Sango. I'll talk to you later," Rin said quietly.

"Okay bye Rin," and she hung up.

Rin looked at her phone and hit end. She was at a loss of what to do now. Competition was a month away and she had no time to train a new dance partner.

She sat down in the chair next to her bag. She put her head in her hands and was like that for who knows when until she felt a hand brush her shoulder. She startled and looked up to see Sesshomaru.

"Rin?" he questioned and kneeled down to see her eye to eye. He brushed her face with the back of his knuckles. Only then did she realize that she had been crying. She hurriedly brushed the rest off her face and tried to smile but it was not forthcoming. To think this morning was the beginning of a good day.

Sesshomaru watched her silently and when she wasn't going to explain why she was crying he stood up, taking her hand, making her stand. He stooped and grabbed her bags, walking her out of the ballroom. From there he took her to his car and settled her in the passenger seat.

It was only then that Rin came out of her stupor. She looked around, seeing the car already headed out of the driveway.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere private," he said, leaving Rin to interpret his anwser. 'Somewhere private' could mean a hundred different places. Not knowing Sesshomaru very well personally, so she had no idea what was on his mind at the moment.

So the rest of the car ride was spent in silence, letting Rin linger on her present problem.

 _What was she going to do?_

Sesshomaru gradually drove through the streets, keeping silent the whole time. Then they reached their intended destination.

"What is this place?" Rin asked as she looked at the brick building.

Sesshomaru had driven them to a restaurant. Rin looked skeptically at the place. A restaurant wasn't exactly private. As if reading her mind Sesshomaru said, "This restaurant is very high end. Only the richest come here."

With that he got out of the car and went to her side and helped her step out.

Rin still looked skeptical, but all became clear once they stepped into the building.

There seemed to be no one around, but that was how the place was set up. Each table was in an enclosed room. There was the usual hustle and bustle from staff members, but it was quiet and like Sesshomaru said, 'private'.

"Ah! Monsieur Takahashi, welcome back sir. The usual spot I presume?" said the maitre d'.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said, hooking Rin's arm around his own. With that they followed the man to a far room and they entered through a curtain.

The room was exquisitely furnished. It had a low table, no chairs, so they both had to sit. The walls were a beige color and each wall had old Japanese murals adorning them. After taking off their shoes they sat down and took the menu's offered them.

"Your server will be in in a minute to take your orders," the man said, making his exit, letting the drape cover the entrance.

They both looked at their menu's in silence. Sesshomaru just stared at his menu, he had been to this place many times in the past that he already knew what he wanted. He just wanted to give Rin a moment to collect her thoughts.

Rin sighed and set down her menu. She couldn't decide what to eat because her present issue kept creeping into her mind. She didn't know what to do. She sighed and looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring at her.

She sighed again, then started talking.

She kept on talking all through their dinner. Sesshomaru patiently listened, only giving a comment here and there.

After their dinner was finished, Rin finally exhausted everything she had to say, they sipped on their respective drinks in silence.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked outlaid.

"Is this competition that improtant to you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Winning the competition was going to send both me and Kohaku to college. We were going to split it right down the middle," Rin said.

To Sesshomaru, Rin looked crestfallen and defeated.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sesshomaru asked.

"If you can somehow learn four different dance routines in less than a month…," she said slightly sarcastically and not really meaning it, but then she looked at him. She gave him a very scrutinizing look it almost started to make him fidget.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Sesshomaru leaned forward.

"I meant what I said Rin."

Rin smiled. A true genuine smile, that made him want to do anything for her. She took a deep breath and worded what she said next very carefully.

"If you are serious in helping me I need you to understand something. Dance is my livelihood. It is an art that I enjoy and love. If you are not one hundred percent on board then there is no point in talking about this further. I have four routines to teach you and in order to do that, I need you every single day. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sesshomaru watched as she made her speech and looking into those eyes, he knew she was dead serious. It was how he worked everyday. Yes he could handle this.

"Rin, you have my word," he said.

Rin smiled and nodded her head. Then she held out her hand.

"Then we have an agreement?"

Sesshomaru took her hand and gave it a couple of shakes, but just touching her hand made him impulsive. He leaned forward, intent on one thing.

Rin's heartbeat started to race a she watched him lean forward, she couldn't help but lean toward him. Just as their lips were about to touch…

"Well, well, well…isn't this a cozy scene," said a voice that made Rin put away quickly. Setting her eyes on the woman that interrupted them, had her narrowing her eyes in a glare.

"Kagura what are your doing here?" Rin asked a little venom lacing her voice. Sesshomaru looked irritatingly at the woman, but decided it was time to take Rin home. He stood up.

"I could say the same thing about you," Kagura spoke again watching Rin now stand up, "but…to bad about you dance partner. I heard he had a little…accident."

The last part made Rin pause.

"How did you-?"

Kagura cut her off.

"Lets just say…I have my sources," Kagura said, looking at her nails like it was nothing new. Then she looked up like she had a bright idea, "but that also means you have no dance partner for competition at the end of the month. Looks like another win for me."

To say the least, Rin was getting angrier the more Kagura talked. That is when Sesshomaru stepped in, shoes already on.

"That is enough Kagura," he said, catching said woman's attention.

Kagura turned her attention to Sesshomaru then and her demeanor completely changed.

"Oh Sesshomaru, so nice to see you," she said seductively, reaching out to touch him.

Sesshomaru had a split second decision of just slicing off her hand for the audacity but Rin beat him to it. She grabbed Kagura's wrist with a resounding slap.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she said. She noticed Sesshomaru's own demeanor change and his right hand and a slight green tinge to it. Mind you Rin didn't like Kagura, not one bit, but seeing blood being spilled in a public place was something Rin didn't want to be witness to. Plus Kagura was about to touch her mate and now dance partner. This would not do.

"Get your filthy human hand off of me," Kagura growled practically ripping her hand out of Rin's grip.

"Then don't touch what is mine Kagura," Rin boldly said.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her statement. She practically put her claim on him and it was making his demon purr in excitement.

"What do you mean?" Kagura said scoffingly, hands on her hips.

"I mean," Rin stepped in front of Sesshomaru then, "that you are looking at my new dance partner and my future mat. If you ever try touching him again you will get more than just a broken ankle."

Kagura's eyes widened in astonishment at Rin's bold statement. She looked at Rin's eyes which now had taken a slightly golden hue.

'What in the world? From either of their scents they haven't mated yet and yet she is already taken on some of his characteristics. This girl…'

"Tch fine have it your own way Rin. See you at the competition," and with that Kagura left.

Rin sighed a sigh of relief but when the tension left her body it left her shaky.

"Rin let us go," Sesshomaru said handing her her shoes. She quickly put them on and they left the restaurant.

Once in the car, Sesshomaru didn't immediately start the car. Rin noticed that he was tense. She now thought to what she said to Kagura.

"I'm sorry Sesshomaru," he turned his head, "I shouldn't have been so bold."

He shook his head.

"No Rin there is nothing to apologize for but I didn't want our upcoming mating to be made public just yet," he replied.

"So Kagura will tell?"

"If you and I know anything about the Onigumo family they don't keep things like this quiet. If it somehow turns out lives upside down or benefits them in anyway, it will be all over the news tomorrow."

Rin nodded her head in understanding and with that Sesshomaru started the car and drove away.

"Do you want me to drop you off at home?" Sesshomaru asked after a moment of silence. Rin looked up from her lap and shook her head.

"Take me to St. Ignatius. I would like to see Kohaku," she said and Sesshomaru nodded his head.

When they arrived they were sent to the third floor, but they were not allowed into the room. All they could do was look through the window of the ICU.

Kohaku had tubes coming out of his mouth and his entire left side was in bandages and braces.

"There is nothing you can do for him now," Sesshomaru said looking at the bandaged boy.

"I know, but I wanted to see for myself," Rin said looking sad but then her expression changed to one of determination.

"I'm ready to go home now," she said and they both left the hospital.

The drive back to her house was spent in silence because there was nothing to say, both in deep thought.

Once reaching her house though is when Sesshomaru spoke up.

"When do you want to start?" he asked.

"Give yourself tomorrow to prepare and I will see you Thursday morning at eight," she said then she gave him a card. "Here is a place to get dancing shoes. If you mention either me or my uncle they will give you a discount, not that you probably need one, but…-"

"I will see you then Rin," he said.

Rin nodded, gathered her things and stepped out of the car. She waved to him once she shut the door and with that he took off for home.

As she walked up to her house the day and it's events started to catch up with her. She started to feel like the walking dead. Once in her bedroom she dropped her things and flopped on top of her covers, falling immediately into a deep slumber.

XOXO

 **A/N: Well here you go! Hope you enjoy this one. I am not giving them a break am I? Teehee I am evil.**

 **Have a wonderful Thanksgiving! Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Inuyasha**

 **Ch. 6**

Rin woke up the next morning and her uncle was already up and with the news on in the background. She got up and went to the bathroom to start her morning routine.

"And in other news what is going on in the business world Jiro?"

"Well to tell you the truth when I first heard the news I didn't quite believe it myself. The Sesshomaru Takahashi, heir to Lord InuTaisho has found his mate."

Gasps from all the news crew were heard in the background. Rin paused in the process of brushing her teeth. She peeked out of the bathroom just as the announcer started speaking again.

"Yes I know right! Unbelievable! The elusive most eligible bachelor in the business world is taken and it gets better. His future mate isn't even demon," he shook his head in the negative, then looked around as if he was being a conspirator and said, "she's human."

Rin sat down next to her uncle on the couch, her toothbrush still hanging from her mouth as the people on the television went in an uproar.

Silas promptly turned it off.

A moment of silence fell.

"At least they didn't say your name," he said a little half heartedly.

The previous evening Rin had told her uncle everything that happened when she came home the night previous. Even the encounter with Kagura.

And as predicted by Sesshomaru, Kagura babbled.

Rin slowly took out her toothbrush, deep in thought. It was true that they didn't mention her by name, but now any woman around Sesshomaru would be suspect. Well any human woman that is.

"Hey Rin I've been thinking," Silas spoke up, now standing up from the couch.

Rin looked up at him, a questioning looking her eyes.

"I think it's about time I meet Sesshomaru. Of all my years knowing InuTaisho I have never been properly introduced to his oldest, which is odd in my opinion," Silas said, then shrugged his shoulders after a moment and continued, "Invite him over for dinner tonight." Rin nearly spit out her toothpaste.

So she quickly ran back to the bathroom and spit out her toothpaste. Coming back out she gave her uncle a patronizing look.

Her uncle was taking some chicken out to thaw when he noticed her look.

"What?" he asked being as innocent as can be.

"What exactly are you going to make?" she asked her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Just some chicken," he responded. Rin wasn't buying it.

"And," she prompted.

"And some red rice," he said, knowing exactly what she was after, but avoiding saying it.

"And."

"Okay, okay and some chiles," he said guiltily grabbing a quart size jar of nothing but jalepeno peppers.

"Uncle you know dog demons have a very sensitive palate right?" now worry spread over her face.

"Well there is a first for everything," he said proudly dumping the entire jar into a crockpot.

"No this would be every time I bring someone new over or one of your own friends. One of them happens to be a dog demon," she said shaking her head. Silas arched his eyebrow.

"Remember when I was eight you invited InuTaisho and Izayoi over for dinner," she said prompting the memory to come forth. She watched as her uncle's bank face slowly became an evil smile.

"Oh yeah that was classic," he said reminiscing on the particular evening.

Silas had invited InuTaisho and Izayoi over for dinner. Inuyasha was over at a friends house that night, but Rin decided to stay and help keep the two males in check. Well they couldn't do much once Silas sat and promptly spooned peppers on top of his chicken. All he had to do was look up and InuTaisho did the same, not wanting to be shown up. It continued until both plates were piled high.

Izayoi and Rin looked worriedly between the two and it only got worse the moment they started to spoon the food into each other's mouth.

Each face started to get redder and redder. InuTaisho even more so, until finally InuTaisho couldn't take it anymore. As calmly as InuTaisho could, he got up and very stiffly walked to the bathroom.

Silas wasn't much better off. He too got up, went to the kitchen and proceeded to chug a gallon of milk.

From the bathroom they could hear InuTaisho trying to drown himself.

Izayoi and Rin just looked at each other and started to bust out laughing.

A smack to the arm brought Silas back to the present.

"Don't you dare do it," Rin merely said and walked out of the kitchen.

Even when Rin left the kitchen Silas still had his evil grin on his face as he set the crock pot on high.

XOXO

Sesshomaru felt extremely out of place.

The store that Rin had sent him was…there were no words.

It must be all the sparkly clothes. Yes that must be it.

"Can I help you sir?" and attendent came up to him then, breaking him from his train of thought.

"Shoes," was all he could say, not that he wanted to say more.

"Follow me please," she said leading him to the back where there were rows of shoes.

"Now what size do you wear?" she questioned further taking him to the men's side.

"Eleven's," he said not really paying attention, still looking like he didn't belong. He kept looking around and reminding himself 'this is for Rin' constantly in his head.

The attendent handed him a pair of shoes, he tried them on and deemed them satisfactory.

He walked up to the counter to pay for them when his phone buzzed.

It was a text from Rin.

'Hey Sesshomaru.'

He smirked and replied quickly while at the same time swiping his card.

buzz

He looked at his phone and read,

'Are you free tonight?'

'I am. Why do you ask?' he texted back.

'My uncle wants you over for dinner. He wants to meet you.'

Sesshomaru paused for a moment after getting into his car, tossing his new shoes in the passenger seat.

Instead of typing back, he called her to give his answer.

"Sesshomaru?" she answered.

"Yes Rin I will come over for dinner. What time?"

"Oh cool! Um come over about six. Okay?"

"Okay I will see you then."

"Oh Sesshomaru?"

"Hm?"

"You don't have an aversion to spicy food do you?"

Sesshomaru thought about his answer very carefully. Didn't hate spicy food per se, but it wasn't everyday that he would eat it.

"Sesshomaru?" he could hear the worried tone in her voice.

"I can tolerate it," was his answer.

"Oh okay well it is better than nothing, but the spiciness is completely optional. So I'll see you at six then," she answered sounding only slightly relieved.

"See you at six," and then he hung up.

He pulled out of the parking lot and drove home to mentally prepare for dinner.

XOXO

knock, knock, knock

Rin head the knocks as she was setting the table.

"Coming!" she heard her uncle yell.

Rin finished setting the table as she heard the door open and hearing her uncle welcome Sesshomaru in.

"Hey Rin guess what Sesshomaru brought," Silas said excitedly handing Rin a bottle sauvignon blanc, "I'm liking this guy already."

Rin playfully smacked him as he made his way back to the kitchen. Rin shook her head and watched as Sesshomaru took measured steps into their dining room

"Hi," she said smiling to him in welcome.

"Hello Rin," he said in return.

"Here let me take your jacket," she said approaching his tall frame. He watched her, taking her in. What she was wearing wasn't helping. It was a blue knee length sweater dress, her legs covered in black leggings, her feet in beige flats. She was breathtaking.

Rin took off his jacket being careful of his long hair. He stepped little away and looked about the room. The dining room was situated above the living room. It only took a couple steps to descend into the room.

"Rin could you help me a moment," called her uncle.

Rin mouthed 'I'll be right back' and went into the kitchen leaving Sesshomaru to peruse the family photos that seemed to cover every surface.

It seemed slightly odd for the uncle to be this devoted to his niece but then again from the pictures Silas never married or had children of his own. So it was understandable.

Sesshomaru then zeroed on a particular group of pictures. One of them contained what he assumed was Rin's family.

"That was taken a week before the accident," said a voice beside him. He looked down to his mate looking fondly at the photo's. Occasionally her uncle would come into the room and set a hot plate of food onto the table.

"This one was the day I was born," she said next pointing to another picture. In it was Rin's mother holding a swaddling newborn. A younger boy sat with her and two men on either side of the bed. They were identical.

"Who?" Sesshomaru asked pointing.

"Oh my father and uncle were twin brothers. To tell them apart, they only had one difference. My uncle has a dimple on his left cheek, my father his right," Rin smile pointing to each cheek in turn. As she pointed to each cheek in turn, her dimple was more prominent on her left cheek, but that could be purely coincidence.

"Dinner is served guy's," Silas called out putting the last dish of steamy hot food onto the table.

Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and led him to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and sat down in the chair at the end across from her uncle.

And so as her uncle sat down, Rin started to dish out the food, conversation was minimal.

"Rin can you pass the peppers please," her uncle asked. Rin passed the peppers after giving her uncle a pointed look, but passed them none the less.

Sesshomaru barely started eating when he saw Rin pass those peppers and watched as her uncle loaded his plate with them.

Silas gave Sesshomaru a look and placed the bowl in the center of the table.

Rin watched in horror as Sesshomaru took the bowl of peppers and put a big spoonful on top of his chicken.

And so proceeded the mayhem. Back and forth went the peppers until the bowl was empty.

Rin tried desperately to ignore the testosterone, pride filled eating contest between the two males by eating her own food.

Sesshomaru took a measured breath then took his first bite. He started regretting it immediately, but he couldn't let Silas get the best of him. He pride wouldn't allow it.

So why in the world was he torturing himself then?

He took a bite.

Silas took one.

Against Sesshomaru's better judgment he took another one.

Man his mouth was on fire! Sweat started to seep from his pores.

He couldn't take this anymore!

Very calmly Rin watched as Sesshomaru stood up, a red tinge to his cheeks, and went to the bathroom.

That was when Rin rounded on her uncle.

"Did you really have to do that?!" Rin yelled.

Silas gave her an innocent look, his own complextion red and dripping with sweat. Rin got up after kicking her uncle in the shin and went to the kitchen to grab some bread to calm down the heat in Sesshomaru's mouth.

Calmly Rin went to the bathroom and knocked on the closed door.

"Sesshomaru, are you okay?"

In answer Sesshomaru opened the door to reveal his still red face, his breath coming out in small puffs.

"Here, eat some bread. It'll calm the heat," Rin said handing him the bread which he gratefully accepted.

"I told my uncle not to do it," she said as they headed back to the dining room. By the time they entered her uncle had cleared the table.

From Sesshomaru's side he felt a hand clap him on the shoulder. Sesshomaru resisted the urge to throw Silas' hand off but what he said next made him pause.

"I really like this guy. I approve," Silas said to Rin and giving Sesshomaru's shoulder one last clap and left back towards the kitchen. Sesshomaru felt thoroughly confused. He looked to Rin for some clarification.

"It is just my uncle's way of…," she paused for a moment looking for the right word, "inciting you. Baptism by fire sort of thing and he really wanted to see how long you would last."

Sesshomaru was dumbfounded, but he didn't have long to contemplate it because Rin started to talk again.

"You are not the first one to fall prey to my uncle's spicy food," she said now leading Sesshomaru back towards the living room.

"Who else had fallen…victim?" Sesshomaru asked, finding his voice after a while, they were now sitting on the couch.

"Oh lets see…coworkers, my friends, your father, just to name a few and the strange thing is my uncle doesn't say a thing, just gives them a look and they are sunk. You unfortunately fell prey to that look," she said shaking here head an then she kneeled and leaned over the back of the couch towards the kitchen and yelled…

"You are so embarrassing!"

Sesshomaru turned around just as Silas walked out of the kitchen with three glasses of wine.

"Hey I resent that," he said as he took a seat next to Sesshomaru, handing each of them a glass.

"A toast," Silas said holding out his glass. Sesshomaru and Rin mimicked him.

"To a successful dancing competition. May we kick Onigumo's ass this year," Silas said, tipping his whole glass back while Sesshomaru and Rin took tentative sips.

The rest of the evening was spent making small conversation. Rin took out some ice cream for dessert, and to embarrass her even further Silas took out baby photo's. She was red from head to food as she watched Sesshomaru look through them.

When she finally noted the time and reminding her uncle that she and Sesshomaru had to get up in the morning, Silas relented and closed the photo albums.

All of them stood up, Rin grabbed Sesshomaru's jacket and handed it to him.

"I'll walk you out to your car," Rin said opening the door to let Sesshomaru step out first.

"It was nice to meet you Sesshomaru," Silas said holding out his hand. Sesshomaru took it and gave it a firm shake and left the house for the cool air that greeted him.

Rin walked him to his car in silence. It was nice even though the walk was short.

Sesshomaru opened his drivers side door and then turned to his mate.

"Goodnight Sesshomaru," she said.

"Goodnight Rin."

"See you tomorrow then. Eight o'clock sharp," Rin said not knowing what else to say.

Sesshomaru desperately wanted to kiss her, but right now as not the time.

"See you tomorrow Rin," he replied and stepped into his vehicle, started it and drove off.

Rin watched his taillights disappear in the distance and with that she returned back to her house. Once inside she found her uncle asleep on the couch. Not wanting to wake him to send him to bed she just laid a quilt on him and turned off the lights and went to her room.

There she stripped and got into some pajamas and went to bed thinking that tomorrow was going to be a long day.

XOXO

 **Well, well, well. It has been a while. To tell you the truth I have had this chapter written for months now, but never had the motivation to type it up till now. My next update might be a while out, but I will try my best. I will make no promises. Till next time. RxR**


End file.
